Polls Archive
This lists all polls that have been on the main page in the past. Listed is the the date the poll was created, the question itself, the choice with the most votes, followed by the winning number out of the total amount of votes. The final week of the previous poll is usually always the week the current poll was created. Click on the question itself to see the choices and number of votes for each. Click on the winner, if applicable, to be brought to the page in question. Listings '2011' *[http://capcomdatabase.wikia.com/wiki/File:PollResults25.png June 1, 2011 - Let's hear it. Who's your favorite villain?] - Albert Wesker. - (129/427 votes) *[http://capcomdatabase.wikia.com/wiki/File:PollResults24.png May 1, 2011 - Would you like to see the Onimusha series continue?] - Yes. - (159/225 votes) *[http://capcomdatabase.wikia.com/wiki/File:PollResults23.png April 1, 2011 - Are we all ready for a remake of Resident Evil 2?] - Yes. - (198/241 votes) *[http://capcomdatabase.wikia.com/wiki/File:PollResults22.png March 1, 2011 - What comes to mind when someone mentions the game God Hand in conversation?] - It's a classic. - (119/302 votes) *[http://capcomdatabase.wikia.com/wiki/File:PollResults21.png January 31, 2011 - What classic game do you want the most for PSN, Xbox Live and the Wii?] - Rival Schools - (146/413 votes) *[http://capcomdatabase.wikia.com/wiki/File:PollResults20.png January 2, 2011 - Now that Capcom is finally giving us MegaMan Legends 3, which of these two long overdue sequels would you like to see?] - Mega Man X9 - (187/284 votes) '2010' *[http://capcomdatabase.wikia.com/wiki/File:PollResults19.png November 1, 2010 - Keiji Inafune recently announced that he was resigning from his position at Capcom. What best describes your reaction to the news?] - This sucks, but Capcom will probably still make good games. - (62/82 votes) *[http://capcomdatabase.wikia.com/wiki/File:PollResults18.png October 1, 2010 - Keiji Inafune announced that the MegaMan Legends 3 Project will be released for the Nintendo 3DS. What emotion best describes your reaction to the news?] - HELL YEAH. - (72/95 votes) *[http://capcomdatabase.wikia.com/wiki/File:PollResults17.png September 3, 2010 - Keiji Inafune told Spanish gaming site 3D Juegos that Capcom was working on Resident Evil 6 and Devil May Cry 5. Which of these interests you?] - Both. - (45/157 votes) *[http://capcomdatabase.wikia.com/wiki/File:PollResults16.png August 2, 2010 - Which one of these PlayStation One games would you most like to see released for the PlayStation Network?] - Darkstalkers: The Night Warriors - (41/156 votes) *[http://capcomdatabase.wikia.com/wiki/File:PollResults15.png July 1, 2010 - Should updated versions of the Resident Evil Outbreak games be released as downloadable content with online capability and headset support?] - Yes. - (64/69 votes) *[http://capcomdatabase.wikia.com/wiki/File:PollResults14.png May 27, 2010 - Would you like to see Capcom make a sequel to Zack and Wiki (either retail or WiiWare?)] - Yes. - (33/40 votes) *[http://capcomdatabase.wikia.com/wiki/File:PollResults13.png April 23, 2010 - Let's hear it! Aside from characters already confirmed, who NEEDS to be in Marvel vs. Capcom 3?] - Phoenix Wright (Ace Attorney) - (66/272 votes) *[http://capcomdatabase.wikia.com/wiki/File:PollResults12.png March 28, 2010 - How would you feel if Capcom abandoned the previously established storyline in the Resident Evil series, and started over from scratch?] - I don't mind that much, as long as the games are still good. - (22/53 votes) *[http://capcomdatabase.wikia.com/wiki/File:PollResults11.png March 1, 2010 - If you could buy only ONE of these three forthcoming sequels, which of them would it be?] - None. I'll save my money. - (13/39 votes) *[http://capcomdatabase.wikia.com/wiki/File:PollResults10.png January 30, 2010 - Do you think Capcom should continue publishing games (including re-releases or new ones) formerly released by Clover Studio (Viewtiful Joe, Okami, God Hand)?] - Yes. - (66/71 votes) '2009' *[http://capcomdatabase.wikia.com/wiki/File:PollResults9.png December 21, 2009 - In the last decade, Capcom has introduced new characters to already established series with the hope of breathing new life into their games. Of the following characters, which would you NOT want to see in a game again?] - None of the above. I like them all. - (40/98 votes) *[http://capcomdatabase.wikia.com/wiki/File:PollResults8.png November 24, 2009 - Of the three "new" challengers announced for Super Street Fighter IV, which one has you the most excited?] - Cody - (32/76 votes) *[http://capcomdatabase.wikia.com/wiki/File:PollResults7.png October 21, 2009 - Now that Super Street Fighter IV is on its way, do you think that this will be the last iteration of Street Fighter IV as some predict?] - No, there's more life in the series. - (30/43 votes) *[http://capcomdatabase.wikia.com/wiki/File:PollResults6.png September 17, 2009 - Game companies are known to release different cover art for their games according to the region in which they are released. Which of these covers do you prefer?] - Japan - (32/43 votes) *[http://capcomdatabase.wikia.com/wiki/File:PollResults5.png August 19, 2009 - Which of the following Mega Man series would you like to see continued/remade for current-gen consoles?] - Mega Man Legends - (24/68 votes) *[http://capcomdatabase.wikia.com/wiki/File:PollResults4.png July 14, 2009 - Which of the following games/series would you like to see continued/remade for current-gen consoles?] - Rival Schools - (37/100 votes) *[http://capcomdatabase.wikia.com/wiki/File:PollResults3.png June 20, 2009 - Do you like the "on-rails" gameplay of the Resident Evil Chronicles games, or do you prefer exploration like in the main RE games?] - I like a little of both. - (6/12 votes) *[http://capcomdatabase.wikia.com/wiki/File:PollResults2.png May 20, 2009 - Are you going to purchase Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars now that it is being localized and released?] - Yes. - (64/76 votes) *[http://capcomdatabase.wikia.com/wiki/File:PollResults1.png April 22, 2009 - Which Final Fight character are you most interested in seeing appear in a future Capcom fighting game?] - Guy - (33/100 votes) Category:Capcom Database Wiki